Jelsa
by QueenElsaWinter
Summary: Jack Frost and Elsa meet at the park. Is their romance meant to be, or is it just love at first sight?
1. Chapter 1 - The park

**Note: This is my first story, and I hope you find it enjoyable. I might make chapters, but we'll see in the future. Let's get started. I know it's short. Part 2 coming soon!**

Elsa's P.O.V: I wake up from a long night of sleep, NOT enjoyable btw. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. A few moments later, Anna, _forgetting to knock_ , walks in.

Anna: Hey Elsa.

Elsa: *Sighs* What is it, Anna?

Anna: Do you want to go to the park with Olaf, Kristoff, and I?

Elsa: No, and besides, I have duties to attend to.

Anna: Oh come on Elsa! Is it because I have Kristoff and you don't have anyone yet?

Elsa: ….

Anna: Come on Elsa, I'm sure you'll find someone at the park!

Elsa P.O.V: I flopped back on my bed and sighed. Then, Anna pulled me off my bed and onto the floor. Which, even knowing it's covered in ice, it still hurt.

Elsa: Fine! But only because you made me get up.

Anna: Great! Let's go!

*Anna walks out of the room*

Elsa: ANNA! I NEED TO GET DRE- *Sighs* I'll just make a new dress real quick out of ice. Like it matters.

*Elsa makes her dress and walks to the great hall*

Anna: Finally! Alright, let's go!

*They head to the park*

*Elsa walks around to look at everything*


	2. Chapter 2 - Love at first sight

**Here is part 2. I hope you like it. It'll be longer that Chapter 1. (I am a total Jelsa shipper and the only stories I probably create will be Jelsa).**

Elsa P.O.V: So I was walking around, admiring the beauty of the park. I stopped walking to look at the fountain. Suddenly, a dog runs up jumps on top of me. I fall in the grass, laughing. The dog was small, but cute.

?: Oh my goodness! Are you alright?

*A man reaches out his hand to Elsa*

Elsa: Yes, I'm fine, thank you.

*She takes his hand and brushes off the grass*

?: I'm sorry about my dog. She does that a lot.

Elsa: It's fine! I'm not hurt!

*She smiles at him*

?: My name is Jack, Jack Frost.

Elsa: I'm Elsa. *She gives a small head bow*

Jack: So, um, do you want to walk with me?

Elsa: Sure! I would love to. *Smiles*

*They walk and talk for what seems like hours*

Elsa: Oh my goodness! Look at the time! Well, I must be getting back to my sister. She's probably worried sick.

Jack: Oh, okay. Can I see you again sometime?

Elsa: Of course! I would like that very much!

Elsa: Well, bye!

Jack: Bye. *Whispers* Beautiful

Elsa: What was that? I didn't hear you.

Jack: Nothing! Bye! *Smiles*

Elsa: Bye.

*Elsa walks away to find Anna*

Elsa: Anna! Anna, where are you?!

Elsa P.O.V: Great. Just great! She must have gone back to the castle and the castle is far from here… *Sighs* I try to find a way back, but I get EVEN MORE lost! *Groans*

Elsa: Wait, am I in… THE WOODS?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIND A WAY OUT NOW?! And it's getting dark… well, at times like this I wish I had night vision. _Ugh, where's a match and candle when you need one?_

*Fortunately, Jack Frost was flying above the area when he spotted Elsa*

*Jack flew down behind Elsa silently*

Jack: BOO!

*Elsa screamed*

Elsa: JACK?! WHAT THE HECK?!

Jack: Sorry, I just wanted to mess with you.

Elsa: WELL, DON'T!

Jack: *laughs* Sorry *Hugs Elsa*

Elsa P.O.V: He felt really frosty and Icy, and I like that. I didn't want him to let go. I could hug him forever. I think I love Jack.

Jack: I love you Elsa…

*Elsa was surprised at what Jack said*

Elsa: W-what?

Jack: I… love… you…

Elsa: I- I love you too, Jack!

*Elsa kissed him on the cheek*

Jack: *Blushing* So, do you want me to help you find your home?

Elsa: *Blushing* Yes… I'm lost…

Jack: Okay, hold on!

Elsa: Wha-

*They fly in the air*

Jack: *Yelling* WIND! TAKE ME TO ELSA'S HOUSE!

*The wind directs them to the castle*

*They land in front of the castle*

Jack: You… live at the castle? *Surprised and Confused*


	3. Chapter 3 - Life and Death

**Welcome to Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy!**

*Sighs* Yes Jack, I live here. *Ashamed*

Jack: Oh… *Upset*

Elsa: Jack look, I didn't mean to-

Jack: NO! Save it, _your majesty_ *Sneers*

Elsa: Jack, please! *Almost crying*

*Jack flies off*

*Elsa falls to her knees, sobbing*

Elsa thoughts: _I can't believe he left… I thought I finally had someone…_

 _I want him back. I miss him SO much_

*Anna sees Elsa and runs to her*

Anna: ELSA! Oh my goodness, what happened?!

Elsa: *Sobbing* He- he l-left m-me…

Anna: Come on, let's go inside. *Helps Elsa inside*

*Anna takes Elsa to her room*

Anna: Tell me EVERYTHING!

Elsa: Anna, I don't want to talk about it…

Anna: TELL ME!

Elsa: ANNA I SAID… NO! *Shoots Ice*

*Anna dodges the Ice*

*Elsa notices and snaps out of it*

Elsa: OH MY GOD! Anna! I'm so sorry! *Really upset*

Anna: It's okay Elsa, I shouldn't have kept on asking…

Elsa: No, it's not okay… I… *Starts to feel dizzy* I don't feel good… *Passes out*

Anna: ELSA! Oh no! KRISTOFF! *Kristoff comes in*

Kristoff: Anna wha- *Sees Elsa* What happened?!

Anna: *Explains Everything*

Kristoff: Oh my! Well we need to get help, fast!

Anna: Kristoff no one is available right now…

Kristoff: Well what can we do?!

Anna: Hang on, I need to check her pulse…

*Anna checks Elsa's pulse*

Anna: Kristoff? *Almost crying*

Kristoff: Anna? Are you alright?

Anna: *Crying* No… She's… gone…

Kristoff: I'm sorry Anna…

*Meanwhile with Jack*

Jack thoughts: _I feel bad for getting mad at Elsa… I feel like I should go see her… I'm going to._

*Jack flies to Arendelle*

Guard: Why are you here?

Jack: I'm here to see Elsa.

Guard: You mean _Queen_ Elsa?

Jack: * _Queen?!*_ Uh, yes.

Guard: Right this way

Jack: Thank you

*Jack enters the castle*

*Jack goes up to Elsa's room and knocks*

Anna: Who are you?

Jack: Oh, I'm Jack. Is Elsa here?

Anna: Oh, umm, well, Elsa… is

Jack: Is everything okay?

Anna: Umm… yeah, come in…

*Jack saw Elsa lying in bed*

Jack: Is she okay?

Anna: *Tearing up* She's… in critical condition…

Jack: Does that mean…?

Anna: *Crying* Yes…

 ***Btw Kristoff Left***

*Jack hugs Anna*

Anna: Thank you for being h-here… I needed someone…

*Anna walks out*

Jack: It's not a problem.

*Jack walks over to Elsa's bed and kisses her*

Jack: I'm sorry Elsa, I shouldn't have left you…

*A few moments later, Elsa opens her eyes*

Elsa: What happened? *Sees Jack* YOU!

Jack: I'm really sorry Elsa, I guess I just got mad and wasn't thinking…

*Anna walks in*

Anna: ELSA! *Runs to her and hugs her* THANK GOD YOU'RE ALRIGHT!

Elsa: Well, you should thank Jack!

Anna: HOW DID YOU DO IT?!

Jack: *Laughs* I honestly don't know…

*Jack leans in and kisses Elsa*

Anna: AWWW! SO CUTE! 3

Jack and Elsa: ANNA!


End file.
